Crossing Over the Dimensions
by Watson Baker
Summary: In Washington DC, our hero Danny Phantom gets tied up in mystery, murder, theft, and a new friendship in a new adventure taken to the White House! Lets hope someone doesn't overshadow the president :D (Rated T for Violent and mildly bloody themes.) Revamped and redone version of my first fanfic ever written Enjoy
1. Meeting a Phantom

_"This is going to be the first story I have ever posted. I hope it follows well. Please review or give me helpful information. I need an editor! Also, I hope I can make this more interesting. This is just to get Danny in the setting and such nonsense that has to do with opening up a story."_

I wrote that years ago, up there in italics XD I was young and new to fanfiction. This story is going to revamped with one extra chapter because this is dedicated to someone pretty special to me in the internet world!

Her name "penname" is Sapphireswimming! She was the one who gave me pointers that changed my writing forever! She helped me with all the grammar issues and sentence structures, and gave such wonderful reviews that had constructive criticism as well as a slight ego boost ^^ This is dedicated to her and all the years she stood by me in fanfiction~

Oh and go check out her stories! She updates more than me too :D

This chapter was originally Beta'd by _Rogue Alice_: Check her out too! PS: I won't do long author notes like this all the time I'm sorry readers :'(

_I do not own Danny Phantom, the FBI, or Washington DC._

* * *

**Meeting a Phantom**

Tall buildings reflected the warm blue cloudless sky, the exterior made entirely of reflective glass. Across the busy streets, Danny Fenton stood behind the sliding-glass door examining the clustered view outside his highly-elevated hotel suite. "I can't believe the reason we're here for the summer," he muttered out loud as he leaned over the railing and sighed.

Flashback: 2 days ago 

_"Kids! Come down here! Your dad and I have a surprise for you!" Maddie yelled from the stairs._

_Danny and Jazz raced down from their rooms and skidded to a halt in the living room, where four suitcases were stacked in front of the large sofa. Jack and Maddie Fenton stood in business suits, grinning from ear to ear at their children. Jack pulled at his collar as he explained what the surprise was. "The Fenton family has been called to Washington DC to teach those congressmen about ghosts and how to hunt ghosts!"_

_ "Well that's good... I guess?" Jazz commented with an eyebrow raised. "At least the government knows as much as the next person that the Guys in White are nothing but a failed program corrupt with power."_

_ "Can I say bye to Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked as he went back upstairs with his sister to back some personal belongings._

_ "You can call them when we land in Washington sweetie," Maddie called up him in reply. "We need to pack and be out the door in 5 minutes!"_

End Flashback

'The president is afraid of ghosts?' Danny questioned himself as he laid on the slightly uncomfortable bed with his arms outstretched while staring blankly at the peach-colored ceiling. He couldn't help but sigh again out of boredom as he listened to his dad declaring quite loudly to room service that he wished to order a large amount of fudge, while his mother tampered with the Fenton Bazooka in the joined living room.

"Danny, can you go out and see if the front desk will let us put a ghost shield around the hotel?" His mother called to him, not taking a single glance away from her work.

"Sure Mom…" He answered as he sprung up and ran out the door past his dad. 'I actually wish the Box Ghost was here...'

Danny continued his sighs as he navigated the luxurious halls until he found the small elevator. "I wonder if anything exciting will happen today," he mused as he stepped into the red carpeted space. Before the door could close a tall brown haired man pushed his way into the elevator past Danny

"First floor," he grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Frowning, Danny reached for the silver buttons and pressed the lobby floor. "Thanks kid." The stranger huffed before turning away.

A slightly irritated Danny moved his jet-black bangs with his hand to get a look at the suspicious person. The man stood tall with a stern but soft look adorned his face. On top of his head scruffy-short brown hair stuck out in every direction without a tame strand on his head. His eyes were shielded by deep-black sunglasses, and he was clad in a long khaki detective's trench coat making the rest of him indistinguishable.

The elevator's trek downward was silent, creating an awkward tension between the two passengers. Danny stood closer to the man and stared down at the floor, letting his hair hang in front of his face to hide his embarrassment.

'Jeez... I can't take this silence!' Danny mentally panicked as the never-ending journey down continued. 'Maybe I should ask some questions about Washington? He looks like he lives here... what would Sam do in this situation?'.

As they reached the thirteenth floor out of fifty, the elevator jolted to a sudden stop and started to shake. Danny and his new company were both unprepared for the heart-stopping jerks the elevator made as they slightly fell to floor ten and were thrown into the walls of the container. Clinging onto the handrail for dear life, Danny attempted to right himself just as the elevator began to plummet once again.

"What's going on?" The man exclaimed as he wrapped both arms around the bar to prevent being thrown around.

'Darn it! I can't let us die here. I don't think it's a ghost... but I have to do something.' After thinking it over in that split second, Danny inched his way to the middle of the elevator and gripped the carpet, making sure to hold on tightly with concrete resolve to save the day.

"What the heck are you doing kid? That's not safe!" The stranger called out in the deafening noise. In a single moment, the area became deathly quiet for a minute before the telltale snap of a cable above them signaled their free-fall to the lobby.

'I have to make this quick,' Danny thought as he focused on his power and watched the man's eyes close tight to embrace the impact that would never come. As the lights flickered, Danny shifted into his ghost form and grabbed the man by his jacket before becoming intangible and phasing out of the elevator that plummeted to the ground without its cargo. With the person in his grip, the teen flew out of the building and dropped in the back of the hotel. Police sirens along with an ambulance could be heard making their way towards their area in response to the disaster.

'You won't be finding any bodies,' Danny thought with an chuckle despite being shaken from the near-death experience.

As soon as the man touched the ground, the teen let him go and shifted back into human form.

The man blinked and looked around to find he wasn't in heaven, or in the elevator, or with any injuries like he first suspected. Instead he found himself safely out of harms way in a back alley with the teenage boy he had encountered.

"Kid! What happend? Who saved us? How is this possible?!" he exclaimed, hands waving around in circles above his head.

"Ummm…" Danny stalled, rubbing his neck while panting heavily and looking at the man sheepishly. "Danny Phantom saved us, but he left."

"Who saved us? Wait... is it that 'ghost' that haunts that certain town?"

Danny nodded once, earning an unconvinced glare from the stranger. After standing up and brushing off the dirt from his pants, he pulled out a business card and handed it to the secret superhero.

"If you need anything, please call me, and I'll be glad to help you in any way kid."

"My name's not kid! It's Danny Fenton."

"Oh!" The man jumped at the name Fenton, making his shades slide down his nose slightly revealing a startled pair of light brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fenton I heard from the news that your family is going to try and convince the government that ghosts are real. I'm Charles Ace, but people call me Ace." Taking the teens pale hand, Ace shook it enthusiastically.

"Please call me Danny…" he mumbled. "I'm not used to the respect. I haven't done anything. It's all my parents stuff."

A small beep sounded from his black watch, causing him to jump almost comically and stare at the time before returning his gaze to the teen.

"Well Danny, I have to go, so keep in touch if you need anything!"

With his final farewell, Ace jogged away from the teen. As the man disappeared from his view, curious blue eyes glanced down at the small brown card. _Charles Higgins Ace: Age 21. Vice President of the…_ The rest of the description was smudged from a sweaty fingerprint. Two phone numbers were posted at the bottom. One had a work number, and the other was for the man's cell. After copying the numbers into his phone, Danny headed out to the front of the hotel to request permission for a ghost shield to customer service.

**Later that Night  
**

A black-cloaked figure swooped down from the sky and landed on top of the Washington Monument. No one was up in the masterpiece, so there wasn't anyone who could stop his plane from forming.

'I will steal the Washington Monument and become the richest and most famous criminal in the Trimiad!' The cloaked guy chuckled with glee as he asked his helper to grab the Monument. His assistant materialized in a puff of green smoke, causing a large shadow over the empty sidewalk. The green skinned man in a torn brown cloak looked up at his master with dread.

"Your Excellency, it isn't easier to just teleport this to…" Without any warning, a green-sparked whip hit the back of the mystery helper, making him squeak in excruciating pain.

"Quiet you fool! You want your freedom? Only after you've helped me I will then return you to your family."

Regretfully the helper summoned his power, and created green smoke around the pillar, causing the monument to be obscured from view.

"Shouldn't we be invisible… just in case someone sees us?"

"No need," the Master replied with a sinister grin. "There aren't any security cameras… and the only thing capturing our act is the stupid Reflection Pool."

As soon as the green mist engulfed the whole building, the mystery figure, the mystery helper, and the monument disappeared once the smoke dissapaited. What was left behind was a small shredded piece of black cloak and a few small specks of ectoplasm.

* * *

I realize that i should be updating my other stories that are way popular and need more attention... but I'm sick so editing is the most I can do... sigh... ah well, I write these stories for my and others enjoyment!

Oh yeah! For Sapphireswimming, I'll be adding an actual new chapter to this (a side story one-shot) with a surprise to you :) thats the gift part of it haha. Hope you look forward to it~

Until next time,

Chow! :)


	2. Lost not Found

So... I accidentally deleted my old story too soon and lost all my content... well... not better place than from scratch... oops :(

Well I'll be making up four chapters of new content plus one extra chapter. I remember how all the characters are so I hope this is a sign to restart a-new XD This didn't have many followers anyways XD Hope you enjoy the pretty much new-but-based-of-the-old-story-loosely story! Enjoy! And sorry that it's short, I was sick and I'm trying to catch back up in school.

_I do not own Danny Phantom, the FBI, or Washington DC._

* * *

**Lost not Found**

"I can't explain this sir," Ace growled as he stood at the patch of empty land that used to hold one of the monuments of his home. The chubby mustached man crossing his arms lumbered up to the man and glared up.

"Well Charles, there's pretty much no need explain anything really because THIS STUFF DOESN'T HAPPEN!"

Afraid of getting hit, Ace threw one hand out and grabbed the officers arm. "With all due respect Gruff... just because I work for the FBI doesn't mean I know every strange happening in the world."

A sigh was his only reply. With a wave goodbye Ace climbed into his classic black beauty and started the engine. Before he could take off, Officer Gruff ran in front of the car and put his hands on it, causing him to slam on the brakes.

"Geez Gruff! Don't scratch up my baby! You know how much money I invested in this!"

"Yep, you sure cashed in on this old 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra instead of donating to starving children," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "I'm serious Charles, I've been a police officer since we graduated from college, and I've never come up with a case like this. Just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry dude! With my detective skills and your muscle, we can take on anything!"

With a cheesy wink, Ace backed up and drove off to the highway, leaving a small amount of dust behind.

_**XXX**_

"Our trip is ruined!" Jazz screamed with her hands clutching her head in despair.

Maddie patted her daughters back with a small frown. "Cheer up, we can visit the White House today instead."

"I know what did this Jazzy-Pants!"

"Ghosts?" Danny and Jazz asked at the same time, elbows slumped.

"GHOSTS!" Jack exclaimed as he ran towards the cops surrounding the recently empty square with his hands in the air. As Maddie ran off to help her overly-ecstatic husband, Jazz leaned sideways toward Danny and pointed at the scene surrounded by the police.

"Hey Danny... do you think it really was a ghost?"

"I'm not sure. My ghost sense hasn't picked up anything."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a suspicious black car with pitch black windows driving away. Jazz noticed her brother's gaze adn grabbed his arm. "Danny..."

"Don't worry, I'll just investigate. Cover me."

"Be careful Danny... please."

With a small nod the secret hero broke away from his sister's grasp and ran off to transform, not noticing the Shelby driving the same direction.

_**XXX**_

"Boss... um... your ghost detector says something's following us."

The bald shadow in the car reached out with lightning reflexes, clutched his neck, and squeezed the pale neck of the curly blonde man as hard as he could without killing him.

"Ack... Hhaan...kkkka"

The grip tightened slightly. "It is a ghost detector, so naturally it is a ghost following us you idiotic moron! Pull over and pull up the surveillance now!"

Violent rage seethed from the man's voice, causing the shaking lackey to nod minutely and press the button on the door to activate the cameras. The screen lowered from the ceiling and flickered on, showing the image of a floating figure highlighted in blue on the green tinted screen.

"An invisible ghost! You know what to do lackey."

With another button press, the glowing aqua net flew out of the trunk and caught the invisible being, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Several people witnessed the event, but dismissed it as they realized that it probably just fell out of the car. The boss quickly let go of the poor man's neck to let him go and retrieve the package.

"I hope he pays us well, my funds are required for a series of plans that will make me the richest man alive," he muttered to himself as he clutched his fist tightly.

"Boss! Your talking to yourself again," the hidden driver said through the screen.

With an audible face palm, the hidden man stayed quiet as he calculated his future schemes.

_**Meanwhile**_

"This is Charles Ace requesting backup. I've tailed the suspicious car and witnessed them... uh... catch something? I believe they're smuggling drugs and weapons."

"If you lose them," a static voice buzzed though the radio, "then don't bother to return to the office! I've had enough of your cocky attitude adn I don't want you screwing up anything important!"

"I'll try to remember that sir. Ace out."

With a sigh, Ace started up the car and drove after the limo, hoping that these were the people responsible for the impossible theft.

* * *

Well my time is pretty short so sorry for the update, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling. I have a fun scene planed for the next chapter, so be prepared! Oh and PS: Thank you Inviso-Al for reviewing! That makes me want to write this even more 3 and sooner ;) Any other people that review receive a cookie shaped like Danny's head! Until next time,

Chow! :)


End file.
